


Dude, your uncle is my soulmate!

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter
Summary: In which Stiles find out his soulmate happens to be his best friend uncle.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 248





	Dude, your uncle is my soulmate!

“God, I fucking hate Mr. Harrison." Stiles stated, walking out of the school building with his best friend Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes. “I'm pretty sure everyone in this school hate him."

“True." Stiles replied, chuckling.

“Want to hang out at my house?" Derek asked.

“Sure, dude." 

“First of all don't call me dude, and second my uncle Peter is home now so ignore him when we goes into my house."

“Okay?" Stiles responded, confused.

* * *

When they arrived at Derek house they rush in, trying to get to Derek room but failed miserably.

“Derek, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" A voice interrupted them.

Derek groaned. “Fuck." He mumbled.

He turned around, facing his uncle. “Stiles, this is my Uncle Peter."

When Stiles eyes met Peter, they both felt something between them.

Peter eyes widened in shocked. “Well, isn't that interesting?"

“What's interesting?" Derek asked, as he saw his uncle amused look.

“Dude, your uncle is my soulmate!" Stiles yelled out, trying to wrap his head around this. Don't get him wrong, he's excited but it' was unexpected.

Derek made a gagging sound. 

“Oh, God." Derek can't believe it. His uncle and best friend? Really? 

* * *

A couple of months later Derek Wonder if he was being punished for something because of how many times he had walked in on Peter and Stiles having sex. 


End file.
